


A Lovers Tale

by olicityfan15



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, NOLDEN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olicityfan15/pseuds/olicityfan15
Summary: The crew of the Roci are on Earth after the thing with the ring and Holden has a day planned for just him and Naomi





	A Lovers Tale

Darkness and silence were the only things Naomi Nagata could comprehend at that moment. She had on a blindfold and headphones that kept out all sound. The only thing keeping her from not freaking out was the fact she was with Holden. 

 

Naomi's arms were wrapped tightly around Holden's strong neck as they headed to wherever Holden was taking her. She didn't care for being carried but he insisted. He also insisted on the blindfold and the headphones. She didn't know what any of this was leading to but she trusted Holden with her life. 

 

The only thing she knew for sure was that they were on Earth. They had been summoned by Secretary-General Avasarala to check into some missing articles from the U.N. Building. After they found the thief's and the missing items Holden said he wanted some alone time with Naomi. 

 

After some taunting by Amos and Alex, the two headed off on their own. That's when Holden asked if she trusted him and when she said she did, he brought out the blindfold and headphones. 

 

Just as she was starting to relax a bit, She felt Holden's hand slip up her inner thigh bringing her back to the present. She smiled and felt him tapping on her leg. She realized he was tapping out "soon" in Morse code. She tapped "can't wait" on his neck getting a chuckle in return. 

 

After what seemed like forever, Holden stopped. She could sense the excitement building in him. She was glad to see Holden having fun, even if she couldn't see it. Holden had not been himself since the Behemoth and her leaving but as soon as they stepped on Earth, away from the Ring, away from death and the impending bloody gold rush he changed. He smiled more and when he said he wanted alone time with her, it made her heart flutter in a way it hadn't in a very long time. 

 

Holden gently started to lower her onto something soft. She didn't want to let go but at the same time it felt really good to not be held. sliding the headphones off, Holden said "alright beautiful, you can take off the blindfold". 

 

Taking a deep breath, Naomi slowly took the blindfold off and gasped. Right in front of her was the ocean. A real ocean. She put her hand down and felt something soft and squishy under them. Bringing her fingers to eye level she saw the sand falling between her fingers. She watched each grain taking in the sensation against her skin. She also took in the rays of the sun. She basked in the warm rays kissing her cheek. It was then that Naomi realized that she was crying. 

 

Holden smiled brightly 

watching the woman he loved feel the sand, sun and water for the first time. He sat next to her and pulled her close. He gently kissed away the tears that were forming on her smooth, soft cheek. Naomi smiled and slid down so her face was buried in Holden's chest. 

 

"Can we go in the water?" Naomi asked against Holden's chest. "Anything you want. Today is your day" Holden said gently stroking her back. 

Naomi gently pushed away from Holden slowly standing up. The gravity wasn't that big of a deal to her but it did deal a little punch when she first stood. Holden stood up and took her hand and led her to the waters edge. 

 

Naomi had of course felt water before but this was different. The water seemed to go on forever. Cautiously as if the water was going to reach out and attack, Naomi put her feet in the water. She smiled like a child in a candy store and followed the waves as they came and left the beach. 

 

For the next few hours Naomi and Holden played in the water and walked up and down the beach, never leaving the waters edge or letting go of each other's hands. 

 

As the sun started to set the two young lovers went back to their blanket and laid down. They just laid there in each other's arms for a few minutes. Placing a kiss on Naomi's face Holden said, "what would you like to do now my warrior queen"? Naomi smirked and said "well, I can think of one thing" she said running her foot up Holden's leg, grinning when his body responded positively. 

 

Holden sat up and straddled Naomi, he slowly took off the top she was wearing. Then just as gently guided her shorts down her legs and laid them next to her on the blanket. Then he stood up and stripped himself of his shirt and pants and returned to his position above her. 

 

"Naomi, I want to be by your side forever, will you marry me?" Holden asked handing Naomi a small box he pulled from his pants pocket as he took them off. Naomi slowly opened the box and through the tears welling up in her beautiful eyes she saw the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. "Of course Holden, I will marry you" she said choking on her tears. Holden started crying as well, wanting to be close to her, Holden bent down and kissed Naomi deeply. 

 

Slowly sitting back up, Holden looked down at his fiancé and smiled. After a nod of agreement from Naomi, Holden placed his hands on Naomi's hips and Luna got a show that night. Two celestial bodies becoming one. Earth and The Belt coming together. 

 

As if space itself wanted to give them a gift, a beautiful meteor shower started over the ocean, not that Naomi or Holden saw it but those who did will tell you it was the most beautiful thing they had ever seen in their lives.


End file.
